Per Convenienza
by Lady Kozato
Summary: "His heart skipped a beat, but even that stopped her from following in his footsteps Everyone stared, amazed, ecstatic and - Faces all at the altar, waiting for her - her future husband was waiting, perhaps as nervous as yourself." [D27fem!]


**Per ****Convenienza**

Breath while shaking hands gripping the orange-red bouquet. The anguish rising in her throat, and gnawed the nervousness inside. She knew she could give up, but would not, would not bring dishonor to such a person as yourself wanted. She loved him, even if not the way it's supposed to take it to that situation, but still loved him and that was what mattered, it would not be a stranger to take her to the altar.

Saw the limo door be opened and a hand is extended to you as a guilty smile sported the lips of her grandfather, Timoteo, after Iemitsu would not have enough to guide her daughter , not now sentimental load. He returned the smile to the old man seeking to ease the tension on himself and the elderly.

First off white jump saira the vehicle, then the girl accepted the help of his guide clasping her little gloved hand on the old, while the other co firmly holding the bouquet. Swallowed immediately when he found himself completely out of the long drive gently, ruffling the crowd, watching the beauty in her beautiful wedding dress. The sun glinted under the crown on his head, where this came the white veil that stretched in a long tail watching the ruffles of the dress. Looped her arm through his grandfather and climbed the steps of the church stopping just at the entrance of the site, while the portals still separated from that chosen to be her fiancé.

Once more took a deep breath and a simple nod can see the painful slowness of the doors as they opened, the wedding march sounded serious and melodic walls, by their adornments and decorations. His heart skipped a beat, but even that stopped her from following in his footsteps. Everyone stared, amazed, ecstatic and - against all at the altar, waiting for her - her future husband was waiting, perhaps as nervous as yourself.

Saw him pass his hand through his hair, pulling back the golden thread - the same as the previous position soon returned as if nothing had been done - smiled at the act, maybe she was not the only anxious about everything, hands his trembling delivered in the end of it, the more he sought to hide what he felt.

When, at last, reached his place at the altar, seen exchanging words and the simple handshake between his grandfather and the blond; smiled slightly to formality and kissed the face of the elderly before handing the bouquet to one of her bridesmaids had approached, he turned to the blonde, beautiful and sexy, and wrapped his arm with the same kneel before if before the initiation of marriage.

The silence made himself present before the words of the priest come to echo. Listened intently , of course feeling the strain spreading through your body every minute and Italian at his side was not much different, and Tsunayoshi almost smiled at her future husband.

When they rose again to swap out the vows and the rings.

- I, Dino Cavallone , I vow to love her seriously, in all its forms. Now and forever. The blond - recited the words that both trained with his mate. The covenant in his hand gleamed as shining and diamond beautiful, proud, about gold. - I promise I'll never forget that this is a love for life. - And he did not lie about it, his love for his sister went far beyond what I could put into words , and maybe one day become much more than it was at the time. - And always knowing in the deepest part of my soul , it will be at my side, and one day the fate of the challenges will separate us... - and it slipped the small ring by ring finger of the left hand of the girl, this whose eyes sparkled stunned and surprised. - I will cross the world to get to you.

Never a single ring of another studded with a small diamond weighed as much, but it was a weight that the girl was willing to stand by his family and by his older brother, by a brotherly love that fate united in a marriage ceremony for convenience.

- I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, I vow to love you for all eternity no matter how much time we spend apart. - The still, small voice broke, camouflaging the nervousness that surprisingly oozed up under the words that both trained. The gold ring, with your name and wedding date engraved on the inside, danced among small fingers. - Now and forever. - And took the man's hand by sliding the small number ring finger of the left hand of the same. Looked into his eyes. - I promise I'll never forget this love. And always knowing in the deepest part of my soul, that no matter the challenges that will separate me from you, I always find a way, a path, to get back to you.

And at that moment, while he had joined hands with the Italian chestnut can swear that he saw the man's eyes shine bright and flicker as if he were about to cry, and perhaps to know him enough, Tsuna could know that the it was on the verge of tears himself.

Heard the priest chanting the old words, as known per se by movies watched, and soon turned to the now husband.

_You may kiss the bride._ Out what the priest said.

Stared at each other, speechless, as the blonde lifted the veil in order to contemplate the beautiful face of my dear sister - this was now his wife - at the hands attached can feel tightness stemming woman, this passing you comfort and confidence, and that was all that Dean needed by that time.

Bowed, quietly taking the fine and delicate lips in a soft kiss. Ever wondered kiss her, ever thought of having her in his arms as something more than a sister, and there they were married, kissing.

The applause broke out and when they separated and went out of the church, to the castle where the ceremony would have its sequel, were blessed and praised, and no one could ever say that it was an arranged marriage. Seeing all of them were friends who became brothers, brother have learned to love and that this feeling was far beyond any fraternity, thus leading them to that point, that the marriage union. And even those who knew the score, could not deny how beautiful were the Japanese and Italian together; were those of both families, who mutely begged for forgiveness and who longed to somehow Tsuna and Dino develop deeper feelings for each other, why, after all, it was all for the union of both families, so that a strong heir was given the Vongola and Cavallone.

The day followed tiring for honeymooners and saw these bad time to board your plane to their honeymoon in Dubai. Throughout the day both were anxious, the hour passed and it was not just time alone who yearned. There was a compromising issue that so far they have failed to respond to any of the laws.

Heirs. God, heirs as they would have if they were not close to the point?

When night fell. When we were in his suite in soft Cavallone, just waiting for the dawn they left, officially, for your lovely honeymoon, the couple just dropped his shoes on the floor before playing on the bed, exhausted.

The woman was the first to sigh loudly.

- Heirs... - out everything she murmured, with a flushed face, and the word out enough to make the Italian blush like a ripe tomato. It did not take long for now, Cavallone, take your hands to face in order to hide the redness that completely covered her face. - Oh, god I can't imagine it... - it moaned.

- Not only do you... - cried the blond in distress. - Are practically forcing us to...

- Yeah... - mumbled it, after a few minutes of silence.

When the silence was already being cruel , and when Tsuna was considering the possibility of the blonde had fallen asleep with those warm clothes, chestnut sat, of course it can prove that I was wrong about the blonde being asleep.

- Since we are officially married, would you mind helping me get that dress? - Demanded it . - He's starting to itch back here... - mumbled, down, right after rise from the bed.

And all that were received on that comment lol.

Apparently the arranged marriage would not change anything between them.

_**End.**_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. **  
**Oyasuminasai.**


End file.
